Don't Go I Don't Need Saving
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: When a dangerous shooter is suspected as a high school student, Raven and Beast Boy must go undercover at a local high school to find out who it is. When the two start to fall in love, one of them gets shot. What happens then? Rated for language
1. News Report

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

Enjoy!

"_Today on JCN, Jump City News, a young, male, high school student was shot in an abandoned alleyway close to a famous pizza restraunt, a few blocks away from a local high school. Witnesses say a figure that looked to be a girl around the age of sixteen to twenty, wearing a black and red hoodie emerged from the alleyway a few minutes after the victim was shot. The police found a blue and gold ponytail holder near where the victim was buried under trash sacks, thus confirming the shooter to be a girl, the vitim was then immediately rushed to the hospital and is reportedly in a coma. In other news-"_


	2. Drop Him!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

News: Ok, people I am only going to be able to update on weekends or days that my mom works considering I am grounded. Here's a bit of relationship drama for ya! This story is going to be BBxRae & KFxJinx-centric...mainly BBxRae

Enjoy!

_"No!"_ The two nineteen year old girls screamed, wrapping their arms protectively around Krystal as the young girl used her powers to hang a certain eighteen year old green changeling by the ankles over the ocean below the T-shaped tower.

"Krystal," One of the girls said in a calm, stern voice as she turned her jade green eyed daughter's chin, making the girl look into turquoise eyes. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Practicing a trick Aunt Raven taught me." The six year old replied with an innocent smile on her face.

_"Raven!"_ Beast Boy screamed upon hearing that the amethyst eyed empath taught her this. "_Raven!_"

"_Hush_ Beast Boy," Lucy said, turning her eyes away from her daughter to the screaming changeling. "I'm trying to hear what Krys is saying and I can't do that with you screaming bloody murder over there."

"Well," Beast Boy said, flailing his arms around. "_Sorry_! It's not _my _fault I'm _dangling over an ocean seven feet away from the tower!_"

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet over there." Lucy said, waving her hand up and down at him as if it didn't matter. She turned her eyes back to her black haired daughter. Beast Boy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Beast Boy had grown over the past few years. He had grown to his full height. And though he was not as tall as Robin, who was three inches shy of Cyborg; he was far taller than he'd been a few years before. His once round face now sharp and matured. His hair was longer now and spiked. His uniform no longer had sleeves at all, which showed off his biceps, but he did have silver gloves that covered most of his forearm. The shirt of his uniform was a loose skintight, showing off his abs and six-pack.

"Why are you practicing on Uncle Gar, sweetie?" Lucy asked rubbing her daughters' arms with an encouraging smile.

"Aunt Raven said he was an easy target." Krystal stated matter-of-factly, a strand of silky black hair fall in front of her jade green eye. Lucy's smile fell as she strained not to burst out laughing at the true remark just as a red headed speedster burst through the roof's doors, a pink haired sorceress in his arms, bridal style.

"Hey, what's all the-" Kid Flash stopped mid-sentence as he registered the scene in front of him, an angry green changeling dangling by the ankles seven feet away from the roof of the tower, the person dangling him being a small, black haired, jade green eyed, six year old girl. He looked from Krystal to Gar, then back to Krystal as he put his girlfriend down, gently, on the ground of the roof. Once, he was sure her feet were touching the ground; he gripped his side, pointed a red glove-clad finger at Beast Boy, and doubled over on the ground laughing just as the others walked on the roof, all except Nightwing, who said he had something to watch. As he finished laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye, he stood up and ran over to the edge of the roof.

"Drop him, drop him, drop him!" He chanted, slamming his fists down on air. Beast Boy flipped him off, earning a death glare from Nicholas, and a zap from Lucy.

"Not in front of _my_ child you don't" Lucy said, sticking her nose up in the air. Kid Flash laughed, pointing at Beast Boy as his pink haired girlfriend rolled her eyes and smacked her head against the palm of her hand. In the last few years, her boyfriend had grown. Whereas, his physical appearance of a heedful of shaggy red hair, ice blue eyes, and muscular physique caused the average female to fall head over heels, he still acts childish around the others. However, when it's just them he always a hopeless romantic, showering her with red roses.

Jinx bit her lower lip, casting a longing look at her blue eyed boyfriend as her arm fell, slowly, to her side. Kid Flash, feeling eyes on him, lifted his eyes to meet the beautiful pink ones of his girlfriend. Over the years, Jinx had changed into a beautiful young lady, even if she was still feisty. Jinx, or Lucky as he preferred to call her when they were alone, now had her pink hair worn down in a cascade of waves, flowing down to brush the tip of her white skirt, her straight side swept bangs falling in front of her glittery light pink eyeliner and long eyelashes framed almond shaped eyes. Her body had developed curves in all the right places, causing some girls glare in envy. She wore a light purple halter top, showing off her toned stomach and her white skirt stopped mid-thigh with white heels. He felt his heartbeat stop and speed into overdrive. He smirked at her, catching the beautiful dust of pink spreading across her cheeks, he winked at her. Jinx scoffed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes, but he saw her smirk. He smiled wide as he saw her checking him out, from head to toe and back up again, out of the corner of her eyes.

In truth, Jinx thought he deserved better, she felt she wasn't good enough for him. She swore to herself that she'd never allow things to get this far but, she'd fallen in love with the red headed speedster. They'd been together for a couple of years but neither of them had even said 'I love you' to each other. She assumed that he was only with her because he was stuck with her. She was scared he'd run out on her, ditch her for some blonde bimbo at the first chance. Sensing the emotions rolling off the pink haired sorceress in waves, Raven turned to see her best friend gazing at her boyfriend, she expected to feel love from the sorceress but instead, she felt sadness and worry.

Raven's smirk of amusement from watching Beast Boy fume and glare, arms crossed at his chest, at her as her niece hang him upside down over the ocean, turned to a troubled frown. Raven glided over to where her pink haired friend was standing, feeling somebody's eyes on her.

Beast Boy watched as the empath responsible for him being held like this by a _six year old_ walked to the pink haired sorceress. He glared at the amethyst eyed, eighteen year old. In truth, Beast Boy thought that Raven was absolutely _hot, _though he'd never admit it out loud. A few years ago, right around the same time her sisters, Fawn and Lucy, showed up (along with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jinx, Bee, and Lucy's boyfriend, Nicholas) she'd gone through a change that had her in full control of her emotions. Raven now wore a cropped white top, similar to the one Robin had found her in after the incident with Slade on her birthday, a short white skirt similar to Jinx's, her signature belt resting on her hip and her white cloak and boots. Her hair had grown silky straight, brushing the tip of her thigh, two strands framing her heart shaped face. Her amethyst eyes framed by long lashes.

Beast Boy had always thought Raven was beautiful, had thought he'd even have a chance of getting together with her. Then came along Jim. (A/N: He looks similar to the guy in Treasure Planet, except with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.) Beast Boy had shut off any feelings he harbored for the empath the second the two started dating, knowing he'd never stand a chance.

"Jinx," Raven said softly, as she stood patiently in front of the sorceress. Jinx directed her attention to the empath. Raven pointed to the door leading down to the hall from the roof. "Can we talk?"

Jinx nodded and followed the empath down the stairs to the hall.


	3. Flashback and Oh boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

News: Ok, people I am only going to be able to update on weekends or days that my mom works considering I am grounded. This story is going to be BBxRae & KFxJinx-centric...mainly BBxRae

Enjoy!

It's been years since Raven gone through the Change and she was still getting used to being able to feel emotions, even the unwanted ones.

(_Yay! Flashback)_

_"Did you know that you can catch flies in your mouth like that?" She said a sliver of irritation in her voice. Her three teammates, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had been staring at her with their jaws dropped open ever since she walked into the Common Room. So what if she had gained control of her powers, and emotions, and got a wardrobe change….it was still no reason to stare at somebody like that. The three immediately shut their mouths. Robin stepped forward, his hand intertwined with Star's._

_"Raven, you look-" Robin paused, trying to think of the right word to use._

_"Different." Beastboy said in a husky voice, filling in the rest of Robin's sentence. Raven locked gazes with him over her mug; he had a sparkle in his eye, the same sparkle she had seen in his eye when they had first met. When she had told him he was funny._

_"I feel different." Raven said softly, suddenly nervous. "Is different good?"_

_Beastboy gulped his mouth and throat felt dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. He opened his mouth, feeling the knowing gazes of Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg on him and Raven, but before he could answer Bee walked through the Common Room doors._

_"Hey guys, how's it-" Bee stopped, her eyes on Raven. "Whoa. They were right."_

_"Who?" Raven asked a lace of curiosity in her voice._

_"Them." Bee said, nodding her head in the direction of the Common Room doors. The five turned in the direction Bee had nodded to. As soon as Raven saw who it was, she let out a blood-curdling scream._

_"Oh,"_

_"My,"_

_"God!"_

_Raven was suddenly tackled to the ground in a hug by three petite, beautiful strangers. The three girls laughed as they embraced the newly changed teen, who wore a look of shock and happiness._

_"Raven," The boy wonder said, catching the groups attention. "Who are these people?"_

_"Oh!" Raven said, waving the three girls in a line. The other guy they had brought with them, coming to stand next to one of the girls, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, one of the girls, the smallest one, stepping back behind the guy. Aqualad coming down to do the same to the other girl, which surprised everyone but the guests, and Bee._

_"These are my sisters, their boyfriends, and my niece." Raven said with a smile on her face._

_"Sisters?" Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy cried out, shocked._

_"Yes," Raven said calmly, waving a hand in the direction of the girl that had glanced at him. "This is Lucky._ _She has similar powers as mine, Fawn's, and her daughter here, but she can also read minds"_

_"Nice to meet you, call me Lucy," She said, with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Unless you want a death wish."_

_Lucky, or Lucy, was about Raven's height, with wavy white-blonde hair, with turquoise tips that ended at mid-back. Two strands framing her heart shaped face. Her ivory skin had a clear complexion. Her Ajna chakra, instead of having a red gem on it like Raven's, had an aqua-green gem. Her outfit was similar to Raven's, except where Raven had red, Lucy had turquoise. The only thing that stood out on her was her turquoise eyes, and a deep scar on the right side of her face, that started at her temple, curving to end at her cheekbone. Other than that, she had the same physique as Raven and the other girl._

_"This is Fawn." Raven said in the same manner she had used to introduce Lucy, waving a hand in the other direction to the girl Aqualad had his arm around. "Besides our shared powers, she can also control minds."_

_Fawn was the same height as her sisters. Her red-orange hair in a high ponytail that was braided, ending at mid-thigh. Two strands framing her heart shaped face, along with side bangs. Her ivory skin had a clear complexion, except she had a few freckles going across her nose. Her Ajna chakra, instead of having a red or turquoise gem, she had a green gem. Her eyes were a pine green color. Her outfit resembled Raven and Lucy's except for a few minor adjustments. Instead of the white skirt her sisters she had on camouflage pants that ended at her knees, with strings tied into loose bows on the side. Her top was the same as her sisters except it was a forest green color. Her belt in the same fashion except it had forest green instead of red or turquoise. Her fingerless gloves a murky brown color, the same as her cloak. Her boots being black._

_"Nice to meet you." She said, sounding sincere._

_"And this is Lucy's boyfriend, Nicholas." Raven said, waving a hand in the other direction to the guy with his arm around Lucy, a hint of sadness in her voice as she said the word boyfriend. Beast Boy wondered if anyone else noticed it. Apparently from the looks of it, Lucy and Fawn did. They exchanged looks, and nodded to each other. "He has super-speed, and also he can, like Lucy, read minds."_

_Nicholas was about the same height as Beast Boy. His short dark brown, almost black, kept tousled on his head. His face sharp and mature. He was slightly tan, and had muscles a lot like Beast Boy's. He had dark brown eyes and a slightly mischievous smirk on his face. He wore a black shirt that had no sleeves, showing off his muscles, dark blue jeans, and black biker boots._

_"Oh," Raven said, she leaned down and, smiling sweetly, beckoned the little girl from behind Nicholas. The little girl gave a short smile before, hesitantly, grabbing Raven's hand and stepping forward. "This is Krystal, Krys for short. She's Nicholas' and Lucy's five year old daughter….say hi Krys."_

_Krystal waved shyly at the group before her. Krystal had long, ink-black hair framing a delicate heart shaped face that promised great beauty in the near future. She had the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen, so green they could've been considered some new color altogether._

_"Krys," Raven said, smiling comfortingly at the child. "Has similar powers as mine, Lucy's, and Fawn's. She can also transform into anyone, or anything, she thinks of….sort of like Beast Boy's powers except expanded."_

_"So," Raven said, turning to her sisters. "What's the occurrence of this Change? I mean what triggered it?"_

_"Love." Lucy said simply, smiling at her younger sister._

_"Love?"_

_"Love." Fawn said, coming to drape an arm around her younger sisters' shoulders. "You accepted the emotion, with or without knowing who it is you are in love with." _

_Beast Boy grumbled at this. 'In other words, she's in love with Jim.'_

_Raven and Jim have been dating for the past couple of months, making Beast Boy none the happier. Especially since he'd figured out he'd fallen in love with the amethyst eyed teenager. He'd shut out the emotion as soon as he found it, telling himself it'd never happen._

_A few weeks later, Raven got her new powers…._

_The power to control fire and read minds, but, for some strange reason she could never read Beast Boy's._

_(Ending of a LONG Flashback)_

Since then, Raven had been trying to figure out if it was Jim she was _truly_ in love with. It wasn't. Unbeknownst to the team, excluding Jinx, her sister's, Bumblebee, and Starfire, she had broken up with Jim. She wondered if she'd find out whom it was she was in love with in the next few weeks, few months, few years….if she'd ever find out who it is. She sat in between Beast Boy, whom was still seething at her, and Krystal. Nightwing had just finished telling them about a high school student being shot down in an abandoned alleyway, and due to further investigation the suspect was a….a cheerleader.

The _Reader's Digest_ version of the conversation was that Nightwing issued the plan of Raven and Beast Boy pose as high school students and do whatever it takes to join the squad. Beast Boy accepted the plan with all the grace and integrity he had…..

"The _fuck_ if I am." Beast Boy yelled, jumping out of his seat on the couch. Starfire, quick as a flash, clapped her hands over Krystal's ears. "I _am not, repeat **not**_, going to be a _cheerleader._"

**The Next Day**

**"**I _can't believe_ I am going to be a _fucking_ cheerleader."

_'Azar help us all' _Raven thought as she walked up the steps, into the high school, with the person she'd rather not be with.

This was going to be a _long_ month.


	4. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

News: Ok, people I am only going to be able to update on weekends or days that my mom works considering I am grounded. This story is going to be BBxRae & KFxJinx-centric...mainly BBxRae

Enjoy!

**_Cheerleading Try-Outs (Lunch 12 p.m.)_**

Rachel Roth stood at the front of the slightly small group, arms crossed over her chest, her curvy hip jutted out to the right with a look of concentration on her face as she watched yet another girl fall flat on her butt. Truth be told, Rachel knew nothing about cheerleading. She'd stayed up late at the tower watching various cheerleading videos, it all looked easy. Truth be told, even though she'd _never_ admit it to her friends and sisters, but she used to take gymnastics in her spare time when all the Titans thought she was holed up in her room. She'd never thought she'd _ever_ have to use these moves for anything but dodging attacks when fighting villains.

And yet, here she stood. Miss No Chance In Hell Would I Ever Be Caught Wearing A Cheerleading Uniform getting her words fed back to her as she stood in a purple cropped T-shirt with a sticker that said 16 on the sleeve, and loose jeans watching her best friend Garfield Logan perform various tumbling's, front flips, back flips, and round off back hand springs. She was really impressed, she never knew Gar had it in him. Of course, he'd been dreading the thought of becoming a cheerleader since this morning….however his mood seemed to have lifted when he found out the cheerleaders shared a locker room…._all_ the cheerleaders.

The judges were the Captain, Co-captain, and coach. They seemed to be enjoying the routine Gar was showing off, she'd saw the Captain, Bliss Stratford nod her pretty brunette curled head in approval to the Co-captain, Shelly Jones. The boy's tryouts were finished for the day. Rachel watched as Garfield walked up the bleachers to the middle row, a bottle of water in hand, with a hand towel draped over his shoulders.

"5. 6. 7. 8…" The coach yelled as she played _Rockstar by Fefe Dobson_ loudly on the stereo. Five girls routines. Five nods of consideration. Rachel watched, face full of concentration. She took a deep breath and ran across the platform, cartwheel, and one front flip after another. Five front flips in a row ending with in a mid-air flip, hands not touching the ground. The coach nodded in approval as she marked something on her clipboard. She breathed in as she stomped her feet on the ground in a needle straight position, hands in the air, posing. Her long, curly, black hair whipped in front of her face. She threw her head back a second, whipping the hair out of her face. Rachel looked defiantly at the judges before putting her arms down and jogging over to the other contestants. The Co-captain and Captain wrote on their clipboards, nodding with no emotion.

Here come the splits. One, two, three, six girls down. One struggling to do the splits, barely coming an inch up off the ground.

"Put that one out of my misery." Shelly murmured as she watched the blonde struggle with no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Be nice." Bliss said to her, shooting the black haired co-captain a look as the next contestant, a black girl (no offense to any of you reading this and no I am not a racist). Bliss looked questioningly at the girl a she clapped her hands together before jumping up in the air. "Is that an Addams apple?"

As she did the splits, one of the guys on the bleachers in front of Garfield, cupped his buddies shoulder. "Ooo, ooo."

"I don't think so." Shelly said shaking her head slightly as she looked at the girl.

Four cheerleaders showed the small group of girls a routine, in which they had to follow step-by-step. Rachel did small imitations of the routine as she studied the cheerleaders. Three cheerleaders ushered them to move up as one cheerleader stayed up front doing the routine over again. Rachel did the routine without a moment's hesitation. The coach paced slowly back and forth as she watched the girls, marking things on her clipboard with slight nods and shakes. The coach then put the group into smaller groups of five. Rachel's group was last. When they were up it was front row, Savannah, Rachel, and Heather. Back row, Lindy, and Sam. They got into position. Hands clapped to their sides. Clap. Air kick. Clap. Bow. Stomp to the left, arms moving. More complicated moves. Coaches' nod as her eyes followed Rachel's movements. Rachel spun into Savannah as the other girl changed direction. She quickly got back into formation. Coach gave a pained look as Rachel stumbled.

"Number 16," Coach called. "Relax. Count it out. You got this."

Rachel followed the routine, stumbling as the air splits came in.

"Focus." Bliss said a mischievous smirk on her face as she saw Rachel stumble. Shelly shot a worried look in Rachel's direction; she lifted an eyebrow to the girl, watching her with interest. Coach smiled slightly as she watched Rachel start to pick up the routine again. Rachel stopped the routine, watching as the other girls did a back flip. She leaned down, her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She forgot the rest of the routine. Garfield, who had been watching Rachel with awed fascination, leaned forward on the stool in anticipation, his fists tightening over each other. He put his hands in his hair, ready to tear it all out if she didn't make it, a pained look on his face.

"Number 16, just chill." Coach yelled a pained expression on her face. "Have fun. You can do it."

Rachel stood there, her hands on her knees, her body in a standing crouch position as she breathed in and out. Bliss looked at her with a smirk on her face. Shelly had her eyebrow lifted; she knew this girl could do it. She had faith in her. The other girls kept on with their routine as Rachel took in a shaky breath and stood up straight. She walked up to the front again, claiming her spot as she did a different routine. Her own personal routine.

The Coach watched with awed renewed interest. Rachel continued her routine as Shelly watched in awe; Bliss made a face and got up from her seat, walking over to the Coach. Rachel flipped over Heather as she crouched down on the ground, Garfield slowly pulled his hands out of his hair as he watched her, and he had never known Rachel to be like this. He'd never seen this side of her before, his heartbeat started to quicken as he noticed how beautifully graceful she looked. She looked lost in her own little world; like this was a thing she'd done daily. Who knows, maybe she had. All he knew was, that he might be falling in love with her all over again…..and that was a bad thing to do.

Shelly and Bliss walked up to stand next to their Coach. "When are you going to stop her? She's confusing the other girls." Bliss said casting a worried glance at the small group. Coach raised a hand in Bliss's face, never taking her away from the curly haired girl. Rachel continued doing some dance moves she'd learned from a couple of private teachers she'd had. She stood on her hands and bent her body in half, keeping her arms up perfectly.

"That is not what we do." Bliss said, giving her Coach a look of distress. Coach only stared in awe at the girl, waving off Bliss's words.

"No," She said wondering how on earth she was able to do that. "It is not."

"She's not doing the choreography." Shelly said, staring in awe at Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel overheard this little conversation. Rachel dropped down from her little move and did a mixture of hip hop cheerleading moves, flipping once, twice, four times in front of her small group, whom all were still doing the original routine. Rachel posed at the end of the flips. The Coach let out an amazed laugh as she watched Rachel.

"Did she just do a layout step out?" Bliss murmured to no one in particular, crossing her arms in discomfort. "It took me six months to get that."

Rachel did a couple of more moves as the other girls finished the original routine. She strode over to her original spot in the middle of the front row and finished her personal routine with the last step to the original one, her breath shaky as she finished at the same time as the song. Her upper torso rising and falling in time with her breathing as cheers erupted from the bleachers and other groups behind her. Garfield smiled and shook his head, amazed.

"Fantastic ladies." The coach said smiling. "Nice work. Results will be posted at the end of the day."


	5. Results and I Don't

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

Enjoy!**_ Sorry its short!_**

"Rae!" Garfield shouted, running after her as she left the school. "_Rae!_ Hey, _slow down_."

Rachel stopped; leaning against a tree a few feet away from the board they'd be posting the list of people who made the squad. Garfield came to a stopping point next to her, bending over to put his hands on his knees. He held up his index finger to Rachel as he heaved, catching his breath.

Garfield righted himself up, still breathing heavily. "Where did you learn how to do _that_?"

"_Private_ lessons." Rachel said, using her monotone as she gave Garfield a slow once over, making him shiver at the intensity of her gaze, before looking off into the distance as the Head cheerleader herself, Bliss Stratford walked to the board surrounded by girls and a couple of guys.

Garfield looked at Rachel as she stared off into the distance. Although he thought she looked good as Rachel, he loved the way she looked as herself. Rachel had untamable curly, ink black hair framing her delicate heart shaped face. Her beautiful amethyst eyes had been switched out for bright blue eyes, her Ajna chakra gone. Her figure however had not changed, she still had unbelievably sexy curves.

As the crowd cleared out, Rachel looked from side to side before speed walking. Garfield stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, walking slowly as he followed her. She made it to the board with the list tacked to it, her eyes closed. Garfield caught up to her, smiling when he saw her with her eyes closed, repeating the word 'open' over and over after three seconds. He thought it was the cutest thing, but, of course, he'd never tell her that. He looked through the list real fast, and turned to see Rachel still had her eyes closed.

"Well," He said, digging his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket deeper. Rachel opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. "I didn't make the squad."

"_What?_" She shrieked and rushed to the list, reading the names with a half-angered, half-sad expression on her face. Garfield started chuckling as she pulled back from the list and fixed him with a glare. She hit him hard on the chest, with enough force to make him step back a little. He was still laughing though.

"Aw," Garfield said a breathtaking smile on his face. "Didn't know you cared, Rae."

"I don't." She said turning away from him with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest. His smile fell from his face, his laughter immediately ceasing he looked down at his feet. It wasn't the fact that she said it, it was more of the_ way_ she said it that stung his heart. She'd sounded so serious.

"Oh." He said, trying to hide the hurt from his voice. They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence. Rachel was suddenly agitated, she just wished she knew what he was thinking. It wouldn't work in this form anyway. The rings Cyborg had given them prevented them from using their powers, so it was as if they were normal teenagers.

"Let's go." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah," Garfield said walking ahead of her, his head bent down a little in as he stared off into space in anger and something she couldn't identify. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your little _date_ with Jimmy-boy, now would we?"

"What are you-?" Rachel shut her mouth, realizing that she'd forgotten. He didn't know about the breakup. That was no reason to act like that though.

'_Is he **jealous**?'_ She thought, pondering over his attitude. '_Nah. He's probably acting like that because he's a cheerleader now….Maybe I should tell him about the breakup.'_

She frowned at the thought as she walked behind a sulking Garfield. As she watched him sulk, she realized just how much she _loved_ the thought of Garfield getting jealous over someone she was 'supposedly' with. Why though? She shrugged it off, biting on her lower lip as she walked behind her friend towards their home.

'_Then again….maybe I should just keep it to myself.'_


	6. Bathroom Incident

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fawn, Nicholas, Lucy, and Krystal

Enjoy!

**3 Weeks Later**

Rachel stood in front of the bar with Garfield waiting on the rest of the girls to get here. It's been three weeks since they made the cheerleading squad. Three weeks and the only lead on the shooter were two girls, Shelly and Heather. Shelly, being the bitch that she is, Rachel could understand why she would be a likely shooter, but Heather? It just wasn't possible. It had been three weeks since Rachel started to gain affection for Garfield…..she just wasn't sure if she was truly in love with him. Three weeks since the most _horrifying_ bathroom incident.

_(Flashback)_

**_After School 4 p.m._**

_"Hey girl," Bliss said, prancing up to Rachel as she walked through the double doors into the locker room. Bliss was already dressed in her dark jeans and white tube top. Her brunette hair a wet mess atop her pretty little head. "I just wanted to congratulate you on making the team, you were very good out there."_

_"Thanks," Rachel said warily as she looked around the locker room. Guys and girls alike were all wearing robes, towels, or regular clothes. Bliss happily walked out of the locker room after pointing out the direction of the shower room. Rachel walked over to the door, trying to avoid gazes of guys as she grabbed the last towel off the rack next the shower rooms door. She opened the door and was met by a petite blonde._

_"Hey, Rachel." She smiled as Rachel held open the door, her hair in a towel and a white robe covering her body._

_"Hey it's Heather, right?" Rachel said looking at the stalls lined up in the shower room._

_"Yeah, Heather Preppman," She said smiling. "Everyone just calls me the prep."_

_"In or out," Shelly said showering from one of the stalls. "You're causing a draft."_

_"Hey, be nice to the new girl," Heather said as Rachel closed the door. "I like her."_

_Rachel smiled at this. _

_"I'll catch you around girl." Heather said as she walked out of the door, Shelly got out of the shower just as she left, a towel wrapped around her body. Rachel took a couple of steps toward Shelly._

_"Look, Shelly," She said as she hung her robe and clothes onto the rack across from the shower stall. "I know that you didn't want me but, now that I'm part of the squad I think we should just be friends."_

_"You won't be around long." Shelly said gathering her things._

_"Huh?"_

_"The Firebirds have been running low on cheerleaders with this whole shooting in the alleyway thing. That was the only reason a dangerously, inexperienced outsider got her foot in the door. Like I said, you won't be around long." She grabbed her stuff and walked past her, flinging her little tote bag over her shoulder. Rachel turned around._

_"Unless I, oh what's the word?" She said thoughtfully as Shelly turned around, looking at her like she wasn't worth her time. "Prove myself?"_

_"In my experience," Shelly said a bitchy smirk on her face. "When you're done with the band-aid you rip it off, throw it away."_

_Rachel looked to the side thoughtful before pointing out at Shelly with a face of realization. "Oh, oh, I'm the band-aid. Got it. Do you invent your own kind of metaphors or is there like a book?"_

_Shelly looked at Rachel displeased as she got into the shower. Once in the shower, Rachel took off her robe and hung it on the rack across from the stall she was using. Shelly grabbed Rachel's towel and robe off the rack and left the shower room with a devious grin on her face._

_"Crap. Crap. Crap." Rachel said as she got out of the shower a couple of minutes later, noticing her towel and robe was gone. She went to the door and opened it, looking on the towel rack next to the door. There were no more towels. She looked around the room; there was no one in the locker room. She looked across the locker room and saw a rack full of towels next to the boys shower room. Rachel made a snap decision and started towards the rack, looking straight at the towels as she ran across the room. She stopped a couple of feet away from the rack at the sound of the guy's voice behind the closed shower room door. She ran as quick as a flash to the stalls with the toilets. Four teens, Garfield among them, walked through the door as Rachel lifted her feet up on the toilet, hiding her from view. Garfield walked to the stall Rachel was occupying and opened it. When he opened it, he was met with the site of Rachel in her birthday suit sitting on top of the toilet seat, knees against her chest._

_"Whoa, hey." He said, shutting the stall door. He was blushing madly, and he was pretty sure Rachel was too. _

_"Gar," Rachel's voice sounded quietly from behind the stall door. "Can you help me, please?"_

_Normally he'd do anything to help the girl of his dreams, but ever since she'd started going out with Jim he'd stayed clear, leaving the helping to him. Well, Jim wasn't there and he wasn't about to ditch Rachel no matter if she loved him or not. He had to get these other guys out of here fast._

_"Ah," Garfield sighed, this girl had such a hold on him and she didn't even know it. He grabbed the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist and dropped it in front of the stall Rachel was occupying. "On it."_

_"Hey, does this look crooked to you?" He said looking down at his dick, walking up to the closest guy in the locker room. "I think I might've slept on it wrong."_

_The guy looked over at Garfield and quickly put his hand in front of his face, moving away in disgust._

_"No, man, get that away." He said running out of the locker room with the other guys in tow._

_"Dudes," Garfield threw his arms up in the air. "Really, look at this. Yo! I need help. Dude's, you're really just gonna leave me like this? Really?"_

_Rachel looked down at the towel on the ground in front of the stall. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around her body. As Garfield talked he walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel._

_"All clear, Rae." He said as he wrapped the towel around the lower part of his body._

_Rachel stepped out of the stall only to be met with a half-naked Garfield. She blushed as she stared at his body. He had biceps, a six-pack, and pecs. Not bad for someone that had been so scrawny a few years ago. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the rings doing or if he really looked like this in his true form._

_"See something you like, Rae?" He asked with that breathtaking smile of his as he caught her noticeably checking him out. Not that he was complaining, he was checking her out too. Her towel hugged every curve in her body; it was hard not to notice._

_Rachel looked away, her cheeks burning. She could've come up with a good retort to that comment but, she decided to leave the question unanswered. Truth be told, she did like what she saw. She liked it a lot more than she should have. She walked up to him with a small smile on her face._

_"Gar," She said, gratitude gracing her voice. "I owe you one. Thanks for the save."_

_He chuckled. "Well, like it or not, we're on this mission together. We gotta look out for each other. Plus, I uh I like getting naked."_

_Rachel shook her head, a slight smile on her face. Typical Garfield. "Yeah, me, not so much."_

_"That's too bad." He said, stepping a little closer to her than necessary. He brushed a wet strand of black hair behind her ear before stepping back, looking her up and down before meeting her eyes. "You got the body for it."_

_Rachel stared after him as he picked up his clothes and walked out the door. A satisfied smile spread across her lips._

_(End of Flashback)_

Now, Rachel and Garfield were standing outside a bar with half the squad. Tonight was going to be great. If you didn't count the fact that there was going to be a fight and Shelly was hanging all over Garfield, trying to get his attention.Yeah, tonight was going to be _really_ intresting.


End file.
